Choices of a boy's heart
by simonanderson
Summary: Shinji/Rei pairing


Shinji x Rei

Choices of his heart

The air was calm in her lungs looking up at the ceiling. Her bedroom window tossed the ends of the curtains inside by the power of the breeze almost waving to an invisible guest. Not so long ago she was an angle sent to cleanse the world leaving a single boy behind. Shinji Ikari, son of the NERV commander who bound Adam under a single glove. All to return to a woman he loved so much that he would not only sacrifice his sanity, but the world for. Since the boy's choice she found some of the small differences that separated the worlds. One of was that the third child was incredibly crafty wishing not for a single person but the collective sans few when the option arose. Turning back the clocks of time itself with only a few minor changes in places, Kaworu's return marked his pride at Shinji's choice. She was still an angel as well and only after her human shell's death did she get the option of a true life.

Ritsuko was as close to a mother as one could be for herself. Asuka and Misato still lived at the same apartment with Shinji. Most of the memories of the e angel events still held in the minds of the human people making going to school difficult for different reasons then before. Over her block where her apartment sat everything was still quiet except for the growing sound of shoes tapping quickly against the steel of the walkway outside until a pair of taps on her door withdrew her from her thoughts. Wrapping herself in the lavender comforter she opened the door to find him standing just an inch taller then her due to a recent growth spurt. His face was cast by shadows and locks that had just reached his neck with the majority pulled back in a ponytail just as Kaji once did.

Whatever Asuka had said this time looked like it really hurt. This was not the first time he was hurt by such things yet it did not help after everyone's return.

" Rei- san can I come in?"

Looking harder at his face the dark rings weighed his sky blue eyes. He was extremely tired and mixed with frustration he was not good to be left alone. Turning inside he walked him to a chair where he started to talk piquing her curiosity.

" You know what I wanted more then anything after third impact?"

He had not told anyone about that time. To be a good friend she had to listen as why he would bring it up she would soon find out.

" I asked for someone I could not have back, then I got everyone back and everything is still wrong in this place."

She could only tilt her slightly at the statement from her seat across the small coffee table. How he could be so frustrated and who was he asking for rolled in her mind until something triggered. The option was for any other provided that they were human and female. From everyone in the world that left it down to two possible choices, Kaworu and herself.

"Misato and Asuka wanted to know who I chose and when Asuka heard the answer I got yelled at because it was not her."

A small feeling of fluttering began in her chest as he continued to explain.

" How can she say its incest. Your not her, Ritsuko even explained to Asuka she was a closer blood relative. After hearing her yell though I just had to come by and say that it was you Rei."

Wine colored eyes stared at him as everything sank in. The third child wanted her to be his. She was based off his mother's dna only to make less then half a percent in the long run. He realized she was her own person though, and she had no clothes on being wrapped in a heavy blanket. Shinji was a human, she was an angel, and the world essentially got restarted. So many thoughts pushed her mind until it finally disabled the area wherever sense resided.

Feeling the warmth of the particular emotion resting behind her sternum she made her way around the small table to his seat. Arranging herself sitting opposite on his lap she could feel the back of her thighs over his. Pulling him into a hug she could feel herself drifting on the sea as her body went on its own. Under her touch he felt relieved, so free as if the whole world left them in their corner of time.

Softly on her lower back she could feel a pair of warm hands settle before a single finger traced up and down her lower back. Leaning into their first kiss together it seemed understanding and chaste. Kissing down his chin to his neck he was still in her grasp. Biting at the flesh she could feel herself begin to change inside. Lapping at the wound she found the taste of copper on him slightly appealing until she got brought back for a moment. On his lap she had bit him hard enough to draw blood after he revealed everything. This was wrong in her mind ass he was vulnerable while still a finger was tracing up and down her lower spine. Soft kisses pressed against her skin feeling like a drug she would never escape the mewls from her throat so quiet he could barely hear them.

Rei's mind began to fog again, logic departing without so much as a fight. Wrong or right who cared if it was or not let everyone live their lives. Grazing teeth against her shoulder she felt the point of his canines, the breath tortuously warm. Sinking in t his grip she could feel the pressure coil in her stomach, her body reacting as the small pain struck again. Moaning she could only feel the connection being established that was deeper then words as the lapping of his tongue made the junction of her thighs heat with want. Looking into his eyes the emotion was there. Pulling him from the chair she could tell this was going to be messy.

Letting the comforter fall to the floor she could feel the rush of emotion, however they both were in present states this was a long time coming. Pulling the door open before beginning to run the water he was soon shed of his clothes by her hands. Seeing the tie on the floor an idea came in to her head. Picking up the cloth she would wonder how she got it before dismissing the inquiry. Tying it over his eyes with a whisper of "trust me" in his ear a small smirk on her lips.

Naked, blindfolded in the bathroom with Rei as her fingertip began tracing contours on his sensitive parts. Pushed in to the tile wall his length was hard only to be teased by a soft grip . The sensation of her fingertips pumping him was not going to make the first round long. Swirling spirals over heated flesh with the steam on his lips. Minute after minute it seemed of her jerking him off slow enough to push him to the edge of sanity as well as orgasm. Turning her hand this way and that she looked up from her knees to watch him tremble with need. Rushing with power she took the six inch flesh in to her mouth the first bob accidentally pushed the underside against her tongue. Pulling in and out pushing the two together only to suddenly move it.

"Reiiii- I c-cant hold on much longer.."

"Misato! Why do I have to apologize to the dumkompf? After all he is just a stupid hentai."

" Asuka-chan if you do not apologize then I will make sure that Ritsuko-san will have a volunteer to clean the eva's with."

Threatened she knocked lightly on the weathered metal door only for it to swing lightly to a scene from one of her dirty novels. Clothes strewn throughout the room, a pair of chairs from the coffee table on their backs as a pod of liquid shone brightly in the dimly lit room. The bed held two bodies. Odors of sweats and fluids welcomed the pair staying quiet as they entered. He was sleeping peacefully although getting closer a multitude of red lines wrapped from his back around his sides. On his chest a tuft of blue hair could be seen with some motion under the comforter. Moving further in to the room Shinij's moan had surprised them both as it echoed loudly in the small room unknowingly of the full audience. Pulling her head from the covers she pulled her hand covered in a white translucent liquid and begun licking it as a confection from her fingers.. Spinning the tongue across her digits she noticed the redhead. Cradling herself over him claiming her territory for all to see matted hair covered a single eye. Disgusted by the scene of Shinij's release by Rei. Asuka tried finding her voice only to be cut off by the tone of the lioness of the boy.

"He. Is. Mine, leave."

Finding the look those wine colored eyes unnerved her enough to heed the the warning. Leaving out the door soon to be waiting at the car.

"So eh Rei-chan."

Now Misato was the target of her gaze and the feral nature admittedly looked sexy on the girl.

"Shinji will be staying with me now. Money and a list of supplies are on the kitchen counter. Please have everything delivered by tonight."

Grabbing the large mound of notes she did not even open it until they made it back to the car. After explaining the kanji for thousand next to condoms both continued to read the list. Back in bed he awoke with to the sensation of a tongue licking at a sensitive spot below his chin.

" This isn't a dream?"

A rare smile crossed her face as she met his view.

" She had her chance, they had theirs, now it's mine and I will not find it acceptable to share with anyone else."

Leaning in close she finished in a whisper in a tone that made him feel like a willing sacrifice.

" After tonight you will feel the same way because this whole new side of me .. I need to it to be free."


End file.
